


Unwelcome Emotions

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Inspired by the balcony scene during Til Death Do Us Part, Pierce tries to keep unwelcome desires and thoughts at bay,





	Unwelcome Emotions

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: This episode made me ship them even harder, the chemistry is so apparent, hoping they keep Tom Welling around as long as possible. Unbeated.

***

Marcus walked out of Lucifer's penthouse apartment and onto the massive balcony, he made a remark about how he was looking forward of not having to sleep next to Lucifer.

 

He was trying to keep up his hard exterior, but inside his emotions felt all over the place.

 

Lucifer Morningstar was a unique and confusing man.

 

Pierce could still feel Lucifer's lips on his even though the kiss had happened hours ago; Lucifer had seemed to really get into playing the husband part.

 

He looked at Lucifer, it was a moonlit night and the candlelight seemed to bathe Lucifer, making him look even more mysterious, and drawing even more attention to his chiseled features.

 

Being attracted to both genders was nothing new to Pierce, being an immortal, especially against one's will you couldn't afford to be choosey with companionship.

 

He had loved many times but death for the other was always the end result.

 

How long had it been since he had allowed himself to be truly close to someone?

 

He found himself wishing he'd met Lucifer in another life, a different world, one where both of them had been born regular humans, never having been massively screwed over and wanting revenge against the guy upstairs.

 

An image of them in a bed suddenly came to him; their naked bodies still pressed together, their limbs intertwined, and the candlelight making their bodies glow.

 

"See something you like Lieutenant?" Lucifer's amused voice broke through his thoughts.

 

Lucifer's eyes seemed even darker than usual.

 

Pierce rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself Morningstar, and get the chainsaw."

 

Fortunately Lucifer was someone who was easily distracted; it was obvious he was enjoying the various ways of finding a way to end Pierce's immortal existence.

 

Lucifer quickly bounded inside and Pierce resisted the urge to sigh.

 

He really needed to get a grip on himself and keep his mind on his mission.

 

Any thoughts and desires needed to stay well hidden.


End file.
